Forever and Always
by TheNewAlpha24
Summary: (2nd part to Anchor) Stiles and Derek have finally realized that they are in love with one another, but can Stiles stay away from danger? With some new company in town Stiles is forced to make a choice. Will that choice change everything? Can Stiles get back everything he tried so hard for? And more importantly will that choice endanger all of his loved ones? *Sterek*
1. Chapter 1

(To the new readers welcome, and to the old hello again. =) Once again I'm sticking with the plot of season 3, but with my own curves in the story. Anyway enjoy the first chapter, thank you.)

Derek's P.O.V

"Have you found Erica and Boyd?" I asked and crossed my arms.

Scott shook his head and slowly glanced over at Isaac.

I sighed and looked over at Stiles. It had been about three months since the symbol was painted on my door. I had forgotten to paint over it and I was hoping Scott and Issac wouldn't notice. Which was a shot in the dark. I shook that thought out of my mind. In addition to the alpha pack Erica and Boyd had disappeared. Normally it wouldn't bother me as long as they were safe, but the fast that the alphas were drawing near and I barely had any backup bothered me. They also hadn't called and no one could find or get a hold of them.

Stiles stepped closer to me so his shoulder was leaning against my arm. This comforted me and I took a long breath.

Scott sighed slowly and walked toward the door, he opened it and paused. He starred at the front of the door. "What's this?" He asked slowly, examining it.

I walking over in front of it and clenched onto the door. I blocked his view of the symbol. "Nothing...It's my problem, not yours" I stated sternly. I didn't want to danger them.

Scott shook his head. "Derek, your problem is our problem" he mumbled and glanced at Isaac.

"What is it?" Isaac asked and looked up at me.

I sighed slowly "an alpha pack."

Scott glanced at Isaac uneasily and turned his gaze back on me. "A pack of alphas are here?"

I nodded slowly and released my grip on the door. I stepped away from it, so Isaac and Scott could see the symbol. I cleared my throat. "I found that painted on my door about three month's ago."

"So why haven't they shown their faces or attacked?" Isaac asked and glanced back and forth from me to Scott.

"I honestly don't know" I mumbled. "Possibly plotting" I stated and leaned against the wall that was behind me.

Scott nodded. "Are we going to look for Erica and Boyd?"

I nodded. we needed to find them before the alphas started something. We needed as much power as we could get. I shifted my gaze to Stiles. "I need you home...I don't want you in any danger and I promised your father that" I stated and walked toward him.

He nodded and glanced at Scott quickly before grabbing my hand.

I lead him outside to my car and we quickly got in. I had to get him out of here and safe.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hello everyone, I'm really excited to give you guys this chapter. So anyways enjoy.)

Stiles' P.O.V

I turned and watched Derek's black Camaro race back down the road, away from my house. I started walking to the front door of my house. I knew he wanted me to be safe, but I wanted to be with him, next to him. I didn't argue when he dropped me off though.

I was almost to the steps when I felt something latch onto my wrist. I jumped and looked down. I forced myself not to scream. A hand was gripped onto my wrist. I looked up slowly.

A huge man was standing above me. He was a lot taller than me and way bigger. He looked like a giant. He had a slight smile on his face and his eyes were glowing red.

I gasped and tried to pull away, but it was hopeless.

"Be gentle Ennis. Stiles is our friend," a voice behind me spoke slowly.

I turned, no longer worried about the hand that was grabbing me. Instead I worried about how many alphas were in this so-called pack. The man who had spoken was standing beside my jeep. He had dark glasses on. He wore a jean jacket and a black shirt. In his right hand was a walking stick.

I found this very peculiar since he was obviously with the alphas. I stared at the alpha before me, totally dumbfounded. "Who are you?" I asked. I knew that he was an alpha, but I didn't know exactly who.

He cleared his throat. "Deucalion, you can call me Deucalion," he smirked at me.

I paused and glanced down at my arm quickly. The alpha, evidently called Ennis, was still clenched onto my wrist.

"We want you to come with us," Deucalion said slowly. I was starting to think he did everything slowly.

A new fear corrupted my mind. "W-...What do you want?" I stammered, trying not to show how terrified I was. It was definitely difficult considering that my hands were trembling.

"You're going to become like us," he said and motioned to himself and the darkness around him.

I swallowed hard forcing my lungs to take in air. So he answered two of my questions. There were more alphas, ones that I couldn't see. Some stalking me from the shadow of the trees, but I still had no idea how many were really out there. All I knew was that there were more than two and I didn't have a chance. They wanted me to become a werewolf like Derek...and Scott, but there was a reason I had refused it when Peter had offered.

"No," I protested and tried wiggling my arm out of Ennis' grip. My struggling only made his grip tighter.

"Stiles, we don't want to have to harm someone to persuade you," he said slowly.

I stopped struggling and looked up at him. My brow curled, hoping he didn't mean what he was saying. "What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

I heard a low growl come from the bushes behind Deucalion. A tall lanky girl stepped out from the bushes, her eyes were glowing bright red and her lip was raised slightly. She was darker than the other two and wore a tight black tank top and tan leggings. Her feet were bare and her nail stuck out on her feet, just as her finger nails did. She stepped up beside him and contained her composure. "Stop delaying, you know what is to come." She smirked and glanced up at Deucalion.

He looked to where he heard her voice. He nodded to her.

She turned and smiled at me. "Either you join us...or I'm going to rip Derek's throat out," she threatened and flicked her claws out.

I gasped. I tried backing up, but Ennis still held me. I forced myself to breathe, I couldn't have a panic attack not here, not now.

She lifted her hand and looked at her claws. "And trust me I'll enjoy watching his blood splatter on the walls," she snarled.

I was between sadness and rage. I wanted to kill her, but I was only human. Not for long though, I mean if they insisted upon me becoming one of them why not enjoy it? I felt an immense amount of pressure on my chest.

"Now Kali, is that anyway to treat our new pack member," Deucalion said.

The female named Kali turned and smiled at Deucalion.

I heard a twig snap and I turned expecting to see Derek, or Scott, or Isaac, or someone.

Well I was right about the last one. It was someone, just not the person I was hoping for.

A man stepped out of the bushes. A gigantic man who stood taller than any of the alphas. I was pretty sure that his chest was bigger than my arm's length across. He had what looked like a blue line cutting down the middle of his face that trailed down his bare chest. The beast was shirtless, wearing some type of blue jeans. Before I could make out anything else the one huge body turned into two small bodies. Two boys were now standing side by side instead, both exactly alike. Both of them still shirtless. Their hair was cropped short. They walked closer, mimicking each other like they were linked together.

"Do we have a deal?" Deucalion asked me. Pulling me out of my terrified state.

I pulled myself together and nodded slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

(I absolutely hate cliff-hangers so this is why I can never let you go to long without another chapter. Anyway here you go.)

Stiles' P.O.V

I stumbled forward. Ennis' claws dug into my back forcing me forward. My heart rate was increasing by the second. The twin boys flanked my sides and Kali and Deucalion were walking ahead of me. I continued walking at a steady pace, my feet crunching against the ground. I seriously thought about running, but what was the point I wouldn't get two steps. It was pitch black outside and this was where they decided to take me, in the middle of the woods. I couldn't see anything, not yet anyway.

Deucalion stopped in front of me and I slowly stopped, making sure I didn't get speared in the back.

Kali and Deucalion turned toward me.

"If I'm one of you won't I be a beta and this won't be an alpha pack anymore?" I asked slowly, trying to stall the inevitable.

He smiled. "Yes, so you can consider yourself an alphas assistant. Ennis' to be exact," he stated and nodded behind me.

I looked up at Ennis, my terror clearly showed onto my face.

He smirked at me. "It'll only hurt a little," he teased and grabbed my arm. He pulled it up closer to his mouth and slowly parted his lips.

I froze, believing that I was dreaming or something. I couldn't imagine myself as a werewolf, it didn't seem right. I could feel my whole body trembling as I watched.

His eyes illuminated in the darkness as his fangs glistened in the moonlight. Before I could truly be terrified he bit down on my arm. He gripped my arm hard, his claws digging into my flesh.

A scream erupted from my throat. The sound didn't sound right, it didn't sound like my voice. It sounded like a scream of agony, and that's exactly what it was. My arm burned, like it was on fire. I was surprised not to see flames sparking from my arm. Tears swelled in my arms. The pain trickled up my arm and down my body.

Ennis backed up quickly and released my arm.

My knees buckled and I collapsed onto the ground. My back slammed onto the hard ground as I clutched my arm. I was still screaming at the top of my lungs. The pain was so unbearable. I dug my feet into the dirt and my body writhed in agonizing pain. My grip on my arm tightened, trying to get the pain to recede. I was surprised that none of the alphas tried shutting me up, evidently they did need me. I squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't understand why it hurt so much, it didn't make sense. I couldn't think straight the pain had clogged my brain.

I took in a deep breath, my eyes shoot open and the world was yellow. My vision was enhanced and I could see through the darkness. That's not the only things I noticed, but my throat was aching from all of the screaming. I looked around, in mostly shades of canary. I turned and lifted myself off the ground to look at Deucalion. "What was that?"

He smirked at me. "Your enhanced vision, be lucky you can actually use it," he mumbled.

I planted my feet on the ground and looked around. It was so different. I inhaled deeply. Up high in the tree tops I could smell blood, but it was the blood of an animal. A bird that was injured. Further away I could smell smoke, which I assumed was a campfire considering we were in the woods on a Saturday.

I could hear cars passing by on a road further away. This brought a smile to my face. Despite my excruciating pain I went through I was starting to enjoy this. It brought a sick rush of power throughout my body, a feeling that coursed throughout my body. I looked over at Deucalion and nodded, showing I was now with him. Well, with Ennis, but his boss was mine. No matter if he was a higher rank.

The rest of the pack turned and walked further into the forest. Ennis looked at me before following them.

I moved in behind Ennis and followed him. I wanted to shift just to see what it felt like, but I decided that wasn't the best idea at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

(Thank you so much to everyone who has continued reading the part 2. It means a lot to me. Thank you for all the reviews, especially EvilAngel38. You have given me your opinion to every chapter I have written and I just want to take the time to thank you. Anyway let's get on to the next chapter.)

Stiles' P.O.V

I leaned my back against the stone wall and kicked the wall in front of me. A small chunk of stone broke off from my blow. I smiled, surprised by my strength. The pack had all went off in search of information on someone, at least that's what they told me. I still didn't think they trusted me all. I didn't know who they were finding information about, but they didn't want me shifting in the middle of something important. Which I totally understand, but it was so boring. I threw my head back and let it rest against the wall. I was in the middle of some abandoned bank. It was dark and without my enhanced vision I wouldn't be able to see.

"What about Derek? Will he come?" A voice mumbled, it was definitely a girl voice. It was also slow and drawn out, like she was exhausted.

I lifted my head up and looked around. _Did she just say Derek? Where is this voice coming from? _I stood to my feet quickly and walked forward, concentrating on my hearing.

"I don't know," another voice said, a different one this time. The deep tone gave away who it was. Boyd. The voices were coming from a vault that was across the room. I quickly ran over to the vault. I grabbed the handles and pulled to the right. Nothing. I tried again, nothing. _Damn it. _I wasn't finished yet though, I grabbed the handles planted my feet and pulled with all of my strength. It swung open slowly filling the room with a creaking sound. I slowly stepped inside the vault and looked around.

I hear a low snarl before I could pin point where it was coming from.

A thin girl stepped from the shadows. Her eyes glowing amber. Her lip was raised in a snarl as she stalked closer to me. Hair shot out on both sides of her face, telling me that she was in full wolf mode. The bridge of her nose was curled. She wore black jeans and a white shirt that was now coated with a layer of dirt.

My defensive mode kicked in. I snarled and flicked my wrists. My nails sharpened and I planted my feet. I didn't want to hurt the girl, but she was about to attack me. My vision became yellow and I could feel my face changing, becoming more wolf like. I barred my fangs at the girl, as a warning.

Someone else stepped from the shadows. I looked over.

A familiar boy, with dark-colored skin was staring at me. Boyd. He covered his mouth and blinked a few times at me.

I tried to pull myself back, this was Derek's pack member. I couldn't harm him and he was also my friend as well. Even though I was with Deucalion I couldn't hurt Derek anymore than I already had. I tried pulling back my claws, but nothing was working. I was basically fighting myself now.

I snarled and gripped my head, forcing my mind to think about something else. _Stiles get a hold of yourself...you can't do this._ I couldn't believe this was happening. I mean Derek was so calm over everything...that was it. I was Derek's anchor and he was mine. I focused my mind on him. I could remember his smile perfectly. His slow chuckle and teasing smile. His eyes. His amazing body and the way he held me in his arms, or well the way he used to hold me in his arms. I inhaled and breath slowly before looking up at Boyd. "Get out of here...get out while you still can," I snarled.

The girl grabbed Boyd's arm and tugged him out of the vault. He looked at me once before disappearing out the door.

I sighed and looked down at my hands. I heard another noise. Not voices this time, but a pounding noise. It got closer and louder. I turned quickly and pushed myself off the ground in one large leap. I landed on the top of a ledge between two walls. Whoever it was wouldn't be able to see me, but I could see them. From where I was I had a clear view of the whole bank, including the vault where I heard the noise.

I heard another loud bang before the wall in the bank vault collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5

(Thank you everyone for being patient for this chapter. I've been busy with other stories, but here it is.)

Stiles' P.O.V

I focused my werewolf vision to make out who it was. Through the dust and stone I could see Derek roll into a crouch and look around. My heart skipped a beat and I had to force myself to stay where I was. If he knew I was with Deucalion his life would be in danger. I swallowed hard and watched him carefully, making sure he wasn't in any danger. He stood up and took a few steps forward.

Someone else stepped out of the gaping hole in the wall. The person stepped into the moonlight and I realized that it was Scott. He stepped up behind Derek.

I leaned forward, watching their every movement. I was hoping the lingering scent of Boyd and that girl would still be there so they couldn't smell me.

Derek lifted his nose in the air, inhaling scents around him. A frown formed on his face as he scanned the vault. "They were here, but I can't tell where they went," he mumbled and stepped out of the vault. He slowly walked down the wide hallway. He lifted his chin and inhaled again.

Scott searched the vault for any other clues.

I kept my eyes on both of them. I stayed totally quiet making sure there was no sign that someone was here. I knew if Derek concentrated enough he could hear my heartbeat, but something caught his attention.

Derek walked closer to a small door that was toward the back of the hallway. When he opened the door and disappeared into the room I could no longer see him.

I could hear him gasp, followed by a loud crash. It took all of my power not to jump down and make sure everything was okay. I planted my feet and peered over the ledge, trying to get a better view.

He walked out with someone in his arms. I could hear him sobbing quietly.

I leaned in, trying to see who it was. Derek's back was covering the person's face as he slowly walked closer to Scott.

Scott looked up at Derek. Surprised lined his face as he looked at the body laying in Derek's arms.

Derek dropped to his knees and looked down at the person. He sobbed lightly.

I wanted to jump down and run to him. I wanted to hold him in my arms and tell him it was okay. I just wanted to be with him, but all that was taken away from me. I didn't care about my feelings, I cared about Derek's life. Then I realized who was in Derek's arms. Erica.

I was hit with a wave of pain. I gasped and fell to the floor, covering my face. I listened intently, hoping to hear the beating of her heart, but all I heard was three. Mine, Scott, and Derek's. My breath hitched as I started crying. I couldn't believe it, all those times she was there for me and she's just gone. I wanted to run, run and find Deucalion. I wanted to confront him, make him pay for what he did. I knew that wouldn't solve anything, it would probably make things worse, but she had helped me through so many things. I felt like I was deserting her by not doing something about it. Would she feel betrayed if she knew I was working with the people who killed her? Would Derek?

I clenched the side of my leg tightly, trying to calm myself. A stinging sensation hit my leg and when I looked down I realized that my claws had lengthened and penetrated my flesh. I pulled my hand back quickly and covered my face. I fell backwards, my back against the wall. I pulled my knees up to my chest.

I could hear Derek crying beneath me and it just made me feel worse. I looked over the edge watching them, making sure they still didn't hear me.

I could see Scott put his arm around Derek's shoulder to comfort him. "Come on Derek, we'll bury her."

Derek stood to his feet, his eyes locked on Erica's still face. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself.

I watched them leave out the front doors of the back and I leaned my head against the wall, rage pouring up inside of me. I stood to my feet quickly. Despite my power I now had, I still felt vulnerable and weak. I snarled and pulled my fist back. I punched the wall. My fist collided with the edge of the wall sending particles flying everywhere. When I heard the front door to the bank open again, I turned. My lip raised and a snarl rippled from my throat.


	6. Chapter 6

(Sorry it took so long, but here is the next chapter.)

Stiles' P.O.V

I growled and jumped from the ledge. My feet slammed on the stone floor sending up dust around me. My hand touched the ground for support as I looked at Deucalion in the face.

Kali was standing behind him. Her claws out and eyes glowing.

"Stiles? What happened?" Deucalion asked slowly.

"You should know," I snarled and stayed crouched, ready to spring.

"I'm afraid to say I don't," he stated.

"What happened to Erica?" I snarled and my enhanced vision took over. I was close to shifting and I wasn't going to be able to stop it this time. My rage was filling me up.

Kali started laughing. "That wasn't Deucalion...that was me, but Ennis finished her off. She stood up against me, I had to show that little brat who was boss," she teased.

I snarled louder. "Why?"

Ennis stepped forward. "She deserved to die, she thought she could beat us. She was stupid," Ennis stated.

I snarled and hurled myself at him. I went full wolf mode as I knocked him to the ground with my shoulder.

A rumble rolled out of his chest as he rose to his feet. His eyes illuminated red as he barred his teeth, showing dominance.

I stood my ground, not backing down. This wasn't about me anymore, this was about Erica. I wanted...I needed to avenge her life.

He charged at me, ducking low. His arm curved in a circular motion as his claws slashed my stomach.

I stumbled backwards from the blow, clutching my stomach. It burned as if the skin was charred. My breath hitched as I breathed through the pain. I took a step forward, still growling. I sprinted to the right my claws slashing the air as I switched my footing. Despite his size and strength, I still had my speed. I ran to the left, right in front of Ennis.

His arm swiped over my head right as I ducked. I slashed my claws against his stomach and turned sharply on my heel. I was now behind him. Before he could turn I plunged my claws into his back.

He took a sharp breath and started shaking.

I pulled my claws out of his back and watched him collapse onto the ground. I looked up at Deucalion, my werewolf vision returning to normal. I wiped the blood, that was on my claws, off on my jeans.

"Ennis!" Kali yelled and dropped to her knees beside him. She laid her head on his back and listened. She shook her head slowly and looked up at me. Her eyes glowing, she stood to her feet. She growled and stepped closer to me.

I flicked my claws and barred my teeth, feeling the power overwhelm my body. I was now an alpha. Before I could truly enjoy my new powers Deucalion pressed his palm against Kali's stomach, stopping her.

"This is what we wanted, we can't have beta's in our pack and we can't lose anymore alphas...you know that," he stated sternly.

Kali took a deep breath and calmed herself. She glared at me before turning and walking somewhere deeper into the bank.

Deucalion looking in my direction. "Stiles...what happened?"

"Derek and Scott were here," I mumbled and looked down. "I couldn't stop them-" I paused, knowing that I was the one that released the prisoners. "I had to stay hidden so they didn't know I was...a werewolf."

He nodded slowly. "I know," he said and turned and walked away from me.


	7. Chapter 7

(Hello everyone. Sorry for the lack of Sterek in the last few chapters, but ya know. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.)

Derek's P.O.V

"So what are we planning?" Scott's voice brought me out of my trance.

We hadn't found Boyd at the bank, but we did find a terrible surprise. Erica's dead body. I sighed deeply and looked over at him. "I don't know...an attack," I stated and looked over at Peter.

"Not an attack, suicide. If we don't have the upper hand then we might as well do the alphas a favor and drown ourselves," Peter stated slowly.

"There's nothing really else we can do," I mumbled and looked down at the table that was in front of me. I had moved, well technically. I moved most of my stuff, but the rest was still in my house. I just had to find a safe place that the alpha's didn't currently know about. The place wasn't much , just a place to sleep and heal if needed. At the moment me, Peter, and Isaac accompanied it. There was a bed closer to the right, a couch and table in the middle of the room.

"We can wait...plan a better attack," Scott added and leaned forward onto the table.

Peter hit his hand against the table "Let's wait...and give the alphas an opportunity to strategically plan and possibly even gather allies."

"Well, what else is there to do?" Isaac asked, stepping forward.

I opened my mouth to say something, but a loud siren sounded cutting me off. It filled the room with a sheer ring that echoed off the walls. I walked over to the pillar that was in the middle of the room and pressed the red button. The siren died down as I turned and looked at Scott.

He looked worried as he fixed his eyes on the metal door.

I turned and watched the door carefully. It opened slowly and two people stepped into the room.

To my surprise Boyd was starring at me. His clothes were covered in blood and dirt.

My eyes turned to the other figure. It was a girl, her brown hair circled her face and it swayed down to her stomach. A smile was edged on her face as she took a step closer to me.

"C-...Cora?" I stammered, not believing who was standing in front of me. I took a step closer, reluctantly.

Cora smirked before running at me. Her arms curled around my torso as she hugged me tightly. "Derek," she sighed in relief as she laid her head on my chest.

I hugged her back quickly before grabbing her shoulders. I pushed her back and looked her straight in the eyes. One question nipped at me, pushing away any wonder I had about how they made it out of the vault. "How are you alive?"

She looked down. "I was able to escape out the back of the house at the last second, the police were coming and I couldn't deal with any of the questions so I just left," She mumbled.

"You just left? Do you have any idea the shit that me and...Laura went through?"

"Laura? Is she here?" Cora asked and looked around, searching for that familiar face.

"She's dead. Peter killed her."

She gasped before trying to wriggle out of my grasp. "How could you! She was your niece! She...She trusted you!"

"Cora.." I tried to calm her down. "Cora! Stop it," I growled and gripped onto her arms tightly.

She looked at me, finally tearing her eyes away from our uncle. Tears swelled in her eyes.

Scott cleared his throat slowly. "Am I missing something?"

I sighed and released Cora. "This is Cora, my younger sister."

Before anyone could ask questions or react Peter clapped his hands together. "I don't mean to interrupt this truly emotional reunion, but may I remind you of the alphas that want to see out blood splattered on the walls."

I heard Cora growl just before Scott started talking. "We need to plan a surprise attack...what about Stiles?" He asked and looked over at me.

I pulled out my phone and looked at the screen. 8:04. I stuffed my phone back into my pocket as I looked back at Scott. "I'll tell him to stay home, I don't want him involved in this," I mumbled and started to walk out. I could see Boyd shift his weight uncomfortably.

I stopped and turned toward Cora. "Make yourself comfortable, but please don't kill our uncle...we need him. I'll be back," I stated quickly, trying not to be rude. I hurried out the door forcing my legs into a run. I needed to get to Stiles' house as quick as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

(Thank you for the reads! Here's the next chapter, I'm hoping to get two up tonight.)

Derek's P.O.V

I parked my Camaro and turned off the car. I got out in two swift movements. I scanned the area around Stiles' house. His jeep was sitting in the driveway. I rounded the house and stopped underneath Stiles' window. I leaped off the ground and grabbed the ledge. With ease I pulled myself closer to the window and reached up to pop the window open. I pulled myself up and into the opening. Stepping forward, I looked around cautiously. The room was dark, but I could still see clearly. I couldn't tell if that was normal or if it was my enhanced vision.

Clothes were scattered everywhere and a few things were out of place. I pulled my phone out, it was now 8:15. He had to be here, even if he had gotten detention for some reason. I sniffed the air, Stiles hadn't been in his room for a while. He also wasn't the only one there. There was another scent and it wasn't his fathers or any of my pack's. My heart rate picked up slightly. _Did the alpha's kidnap him? Were they beating him like Gerard did?_ All these thought ran through my head, but I just didn't know.

"Stiles?..." I asked as I started searching his room for any signs of where he might be. I ran over to his door and threw it open. "Stiles!" I yelled and ran down the stairs. I stopped abruptly when I felt a hand pressed against my chest. I almost snarled and threw the person.

I looked over and tensed when I saw who it was. Mr. Stilinski was staring at me his eyebrows curved and mouth shaped in a frown.

"I'm sorry sir...I was just looking for Stiles. Do you know where he is?" I asked and watched him remove his hand from my chest.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, pressing for information.

"Stiles has been ditching school a lot lately, his grades are dropping from B's and A's to C's and D's. I don't know what's gotten in to him, but he's never home enough for me to get a chance to talk to him. Whenever I do he blows it off like nothing ever happened," he said slowly and looked down.

I sighed. "So you thought this was my fault," I mumbled, more of a statement rather than a question.

He nodded slowly. "I mean who else am I to blame?"

"Do you know where he might be?" I asked, purposely avoiding his question.

He shook his head. "I have no idea."

I nodded slowly and put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to find him...I promise," I stated and turned towards the door. This was odd, even for Stiles. I mean his dad meant the world to him and I couldn't see him deserting him. I slowly opened the door and shut it behind me. Splashes of orange, red, yellow, and purple laid across the sky like a blanket. Eventually the moon crept into the sky causing the world around me to go dark.

I sighed and got into my Camaro. I had a mission now, and I was determined to complete it.


	9. Chapter 9

(Yay! Another chapter today! I worked really hard to make this scene up to standards so with that...please enjoy.)

Stiles' P.O.V

My even higher new found confidence was a plus that came with my new alpha status. Even though I didn't have any little betas to boss around, it wasn't so bad. I had the authority, but I didn't have to make the tough decisions. Just the way I liked it.

"We need to be prepared," I heard Deucalion whisper.

I bounced into the room, ignoring the glare I got from Kali. "Prepared for what?" I asked as I kicked a large rock across the room.

Deucalion sighed. "Nothing."

"Come on," I growled and crossed my arms over my chest. "Seriously? I'm an alpha now, I deserve to be consulted in stuff," I stated and looked at the four alphas in front of me.

Deucalion nodded. "We are being attacked tonight."

"...Derek?" I asked slowly as my eyes trailed the ground.

"I'm afraid so," he said. I guess trying to sound sincere, but there was a hint of boredom in his voice. He was ready to fight, ready to hear the growls and snarls of vengeance. Something that I wasn't ready for yet. "You're not included though. I want you to sit out and I don't want them knowing under any circumstances that you're one of us."

"What if they smell me?"

"They won't. The scents will mix together and they will be too...occupied," He mumbled.

Before his statement could register in my mine, I heard a noise coming from the front of the bank hallway. I ducked behind a pillar that was in the back of the room. I still had a full overview of the bank.

Deucalion stepped forward with Kali and the morphed version of the twins on his flanks.

Derek stepped through the broke glass that was once the front door to the bank. Followed by Scott, Issac, Boyd, and the other girl I had saw in the bank vault. Derek stepped forward with the rest of his pack lining behind him. He was fully wolfed out. His ears pointed, tufts of fur on his cheeks, fangs sharpened, and eyes glowing crimson. All in all he still looked attractive, but I had to shake that out of my mind pretty quick because things were about to get violent.

Derek attacked first. He lunged at Deucalion, claws out and ready to attack. His first slash actually made some damage, but by the time he recoiled and went for the second blow Deucalion was already attacking.

His claws slashed the side of Derek's face, causing a spray of blood to fly through the air.

Derek fell onto the floor from the blow. His body turned to the right and hitting the ground.

I cringed, hoping he would just give up and forget about this whole thing. I knew that wasn't Derek at all. Apart from being a sourwolf he was also extremely stubborn and once he made up his mind there was nothing anyone could do about that.

Scott and Issac shot forward simultaneously, aimed for the twins. Scott shot to their left side.

The twins dodged his attack and threw him across the room.

Issac took this moment to attack, swiping low in an attempt to wound the large alpha.

The alpha crouched and caught Issac by the neck, just before he could do damage. He squeezed tightly and did the same to Scott.

By the time I looked over at Boyd and the girl, they were pinned against the ground by Kali. Derek's pack didn't seem very strong, but they were. It's just the alpha pack was 20 times more powerful.

I turned my gaze back to Derek and Deucalion. Derek had rose to his feet, a snarl rippling out his throat. He took a step forward, his left arm swinging.

Before Derek could hit him, Deucalion caught his fist. He quickly turned it to the right.

I heard something snap right before Derek's scream penetrated my ears. I clutched tightly onto the pillar to keep myself from moving. I wanted to save him, but I knew it would only make things worse.

Derek crumpled to the ground. He started crawling away from Deucalion. When he got further away he took a deep breath and turned toward Deucalion. He looked up at him, leaning back onto his good elbow.

Deucalion smirked and walked forward. He inhaled deeply and his arm shot. He gripped Derek's neck and squeezed tightly.

Derek reached up and pulled at Deucalion's arm in an attempt to get loose.

Deucalion easily lifted Derek's body off the ground and smashed him back onto the hard concrete.

I gasped as I watched Derek's back and head slam against the ground. Pain lined his face as he cringed from the agony.

Deucalion didn't slow as he continued slamming Derek against the ground, a smirk on his face. One, two, three, on the last blow Deucalion stopped.

Derek's hands became limp and they fell onto the ground as his eyes closed. his body went limp.

Deucalion turned and glanced at Derek's pack before walking toward the back door. "let this be a warning," He called over his shoulder. Kali and the twins released the rest of the pack and followed behind Deucalion. They didn't turn to look at me.

I took this chance to sprint forward to Derek's still body. I fell to my knees beside him and clutched his hand tightly. I laid my head on his chest, despite my extra hearing I need to be close to him. Just for this second. His slow, steady heartbeat reassured me. I lifted my head and looked at his face. His features were relaxed, but there were many wounds on his face.

"Stiles?..." I heard Scott whisper.

I heard a low unfamiliar growl, I assumed it was the girl. I turned slowly, a snarl emitting from my throat. I kept my grip on Derek's hand as my enhanced vision kicked in.

She was standing in front of everyone. Her fangs barred and her eyes glowing amber. It was pathetic really, I mean a beta against an alpha, not to mention the kind of backup I had.

I glanced at the rest of the pack. Their faces were filled with surprise and that's when I realized what I just did. They now knew I was a werewolf, not just a werewolf, one of their enemies. I looked into Scott's eyes. The one person that was my best friend and stuck with me through through thick and thin. His face was full of confusion and hurt.

I looked back at Derek quickly. "I'm so sorry," I mumbled to basically no one. I could feel tears swell in my eyes. I reluctantly released his hand and turned to follow Deucalion. A low snarl roared from my throat as I passed the girl. My pace sped up as I walked out the door of the bank after Deucalion, Kali and the twins. I didn't slow or turn when I finally caught up to them.


	10. Chapter 10

(Sorry for the slight delay in posting these chapters, but thank you all so much for sticking with me. Anyway here's the next chapter.)

Derek's P.O.V

My eyelids slowly opened. I was in my warehouse, apartment, or whatever you want to call it. I was on my back staring at the ceiling for a while before I finally got myself to sit up. A sharp pain his my arm making me wince. I grasped it and looked at my left arm. "What the hell?" I said as I rubbed it lightly.

"Deucalion broke your arm," I heard Cora mumble.

I looked around and ran my fingers through my hair. "Is everyone alright?" I asked slowly and looked around.

Scott was sitting on my couch and staring at the ground intently, thinking about something. Boyd and Issac were both on the far end of the room leaning against the wall. Cora was next to me in a chair she had pulled over.

Cora nodded slowly and Scott cleared his throat.

I threw my legs over the edge of the bed.

Scott looked up. "You don't know what happened...do you?" He asked slowly and carefully.

I tensed. "W- what do you mean?" I asked and looked over at him. I stood up slowly.

Scott sighed slowly. "Stiles...he was there..."

"What? What happened? Is he okay? Please tell me he didn't get-"

"He's fine," Scott snapped, interrupting me. He glanced at Boyd uneasily.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Good...I'm going to talk to him. His dad has said he's been skipping school," I stated slowly.

Scott stood up quickly. "No!" He yelled.

I glanced at him slowly. "What's going on Scott?"

He sighed slowly. "He's one of them," he mumbled slowly and cautiously.

"W-What?"

"He's not only one of them, he's an alpha. Derek he killed Ennis," Scott blurted out.

My fist clenched. I was in the middle of surprise and anger. Which wasn't very good on me. I couldn't believe Stiles was with Deucalion, some of me felt cheated and the other half was anger at Deucalion for taking Stiles. I just didn't know what exactly happened. Did Stiles turn on me? Or did Deucalion make him?

I turned toward the rest of my pack, studying their emotions carefully. Scott was staring at the ground, with a worried expression on his face. Boyd was staring at me, but showed no emotion. Peter was somewhere leaning against a wall in the shadows. Isaac was covering his face and was now crouched on the ground, trying to make himself invisible. His back was against a wall and you could barely see him without werewolf vision. Cora was looking at me with a puzzled expression on her face, she clearly wanted to ask me something. She knew better than that right now.

Before anyone said anything else, I snatched my jacket from my bed frame. I made it across the room in a few bounds. I needed to get out of there, it felt like the room was closing in on me. I needed a spot to fully take in everything, and I didn't know what emotions would come with that.


	11. Chapter 11

(Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.)

Stiles' P.O.V

I grabbed at Kali's arm when we were out of sight. I pulled her to face me. "I thought we weren't harming them?" I snarled.

She turned and yanked my hand off of her. "Don't touch me," she snarled before sizing me up. "And trust me when I say this, we could of done a lot more damage," she smirked and turned away from me.

Deucalion looked towards me. "We didn't do anything we didn't have to."

"So you needed to bang Derek's head against the concrete and almost kill him?"

"He attacked us," he said slowly, keeping his composure.

"Because you've given him no choice!...he won't stop until he knows I'm safe if you let me explain-"

"-No" Deucalion interrupted sharply.

"He will stop, I know he will. And no one will get hurt...no one needs to get hurt. All of this is superfluous. Please, just let me fix all of this," I pleaded, forgetting all about how confident I was supposed to be.

Deucalion turned his back toward me. "We are here for a reason Stiles."

"And what is that reason?" I asked slowly. I wanted to know, but at the same time I was afraid. I could feel Kali and the twins surrounding me, making sure I didn't do anything I wasn't supposed to.

"We need more alphas. That's our reason," he stated.

"So how do you plan to get more alphas if you're too busy slamming one's head into the ground," I growled. It seemed as if whenever I brought back what he had done, I regained my anger.

He shook his head. "That was just a warning, we could have easily done a lot more if we wanted to."

"So you want Derek in your pack?" I asked, and for once felt joyful. Maybe after all, we would be able to unite again and be safe. That's all I wanted.

"Precisely."

"What has to happen for him to be in your pack?"

He shrugged. "Basically the same thing you did," he said slowly before turning toward me. "He has to kill his pack before he joins us, to keep his alpha status and become more powerful."

I inhaled a deep breath. "Erica," I mumbled, thinking out loud.

"Was just a way of us helping him out, moving him along if you would say," Kali's voice sounded behind me.

I shook my head. "He won't do it."

Aiden stepped away from his brother. "Yes he will...or he will have worse things to deal with."

I glanced at Aiden before tuning my gaze back at Deucalion. "You're going to kill him?" I yelled.

"If we have to...yes, and he is proving to be very stubborn," he mumbled slowly.

I covered my face in an attempt to hide the tears that were falling. I ran out of the bank, trying to get as far as I could. If I stayed any longer I would shift and attack someone. As soon as I was far enough away from the bank I collapsed onto the ground, against a tree trunk. I couldn't...Wouldn't let Derek be harmed. I had to warn him for what was coming. I wiped my face and stood to my feet. I had to pull myself together to face Derek. If I didn't I would run straight back into his arms, and I couldn't do that.


	12. Chapter 12

(Hello everyone, I'm am happy to say here is the next chapter.)

Derek's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. I clenched my fist as I continued walking down the road. It wasn't the smartest idea to be walking in a open street, then again I wasn't thinking anyway. I focused my gaze on Stiles' house. I hadn't even noticed I was walking anywhere near it. I gazed at it, for no apparent reason. My fists clenched as I quickly averted my gaze. I inhaled deeply, trying to keep myself calm. Every inch in my body wanted to find Deucalion and kill him for doing this to Stiles.

"Derek?" A voice asked quietly.

I turned quickly, not believing that someone was able to sneak up on me. I sucked in a breath and froze.

Stiles stood in front of me, halfway hidden in the shadows. His eyes were illuminating, like the color of his hoodie. They turned to normal when he stepped into the light. The street light above our heads played like a spotlight as he gazed at me.

I regained myself. No matter how much I was happy to see his beautiful face, I couldn't lose myself. He was my enemy now. I also couldn't forget that I loved him. "What do you want?" I growled in a stern voice.

"Look I've come to warn you," he said slowly and stepped closer to me.

"Oh really?" I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't want you to get hurt," he mumbled and took another step toward me.

I backed up and stared him don't. "Don't you think it's a little late for that? All humans are the same," I mumbled and watched him carefully.

"Derek please. You have to believe me, I had to do this. Just please," he pleaded and took another step closer to me.

This time I didn't move, I just watched him. It took all of my power not to pull him into a hug.

"Deucalion said that if I was to join him no harm would be done to you. I had to do it...when Gerard stabbed you I couldn't do anything. I couldn't protect you and I couldn't protect myself. I don't want that to happen again," he mumbled and looked down at his hands.

"Then why does he insist on beating me into the ground?"

"He's not done anything he hasn't had to. He's protecting himself, he wants you in his pack. He needs more alphas. He want's you in the pack and I want you to be safe."

"So you're defending him now? Wow," I growled and paced in a small circle before turning back toward him. "Do you realize what I have to do to join them?" I yelled.

He looked up at me, surprise lining his face. He nodded slowly and carefully.

"And you still expect me to join? You expect me to kill my pack members, practically my family, to join your little group of murderers. That's cold, Stiles," I snarled and took a step toward him.

"Derek if you don't do this Deucalion is going to kill you," He snapped.

"And that would be better than killing my own. I'm not doing it, so you might as well forget it."

He paused and nodded slowly. Tears swelled in his eyes. For a second it looked as if he was going to step forward, but he quickly turned and ran into the forest.

I stared after him. before turning around. I needed to go back to the warehouse and try to find a way to figure all this out.


	13. Chapter 13

(Sorry for the delay I've been up to my head in studies and I'm finally getting a break. I'm going to try and post as many as I can. =D So here you go.)

Derek's P.O.V

My patience had ran out. I was tired and annoyed with all of this. My fists were clenched as I continued walking back to the warehouse. I didn't know what I was going to do or what I should do. I needed to protect the ones around me, but I didn't know how to do that. Not to mention, the one I loved the most was on the opposing side. I growled under my breath. He had tried to get me to kill my pack. That was the last straw, I couldn't bare it anymore. I had tried to give him a chance, but that was the end of it. Any optimism that I had was gone.

A sharp snapping noise erupted from behind me.

I turned quickly and gazed at the figure in front of me. It was Stiles. His hands were stuffed into his hoodie pockets and his eyes were focused on the ground. He inhaled deeply before looking up at me.

I cleared the lump that was forming in my throat. "I thought I said this conversation was over."

"I want to help. I can't let you do this to yourself, my assistance could help a lot."

"And how do I know I can trust you?"

"Come on Derek. The only reason I did this was to make sure you didn't get harmed," He mumbled quietly.

"So you want to help?" I asked carefully.

He nodded slowly and stepped closer to me. "I know what they're like, their skills and weaknesses. I can help," he mumbled.

I sighed and nodded slowly. I turned my back towards him and continued to the warehouse.

He caught my jacket and turned me towards him. "Derek...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I just couldn't deal with you getting harmed," he said slowly.

I watched him carefully, examining his movements.

"Please Derek...please forgive me," he pleaded and stepped forward. His arms circled around my waist and he hugged me tightly.

I hesitated before wrapping my arms around him as well. I couldn't help but burrowing my face into his shoulder and inhaling his scent. It reminded me of the wonderful times we've had. I wanted that back...so bad. I wasn't sure if we would ever be able to regain our relationship, but I was hopeful.

He pulled back and looked at me.

I sighed slowly and stepped back. "Come on, we need to make a plan," I mumbled and turned from him. I had an urge to grab his hand and reassure him, but I held it down. Instead I settled for walking beside him, close enough for satisfaction.


	14. Chapter 14

(Here is the next one. Sorry these are kinda short.)

Derek's P.O.V

We stepped into the warehouse slowly. I watched my pack glare at Stiles. Cora stepped forward, a growl rising from her throat. "What the hell is he doing here?" She stepped forward, her claws extended.

Stiles watched her carefully, a growl rolling from his lips.

I stepped in front of them, my eyes illuminating in a warning.

Cora looked up at me, confusion spread across her face.

I glanced at the rest of the pack. "I have a plan," I stated, breaking the silence.

Peter cleared his throat. "Does anyone other than me realize that we are harboring one of our enemies," he mumbled.

I sighed and glanced back at Stiles.

Cora stepped forward and grabbed my arm. She pulled me aside. "Are you insane?" She growled quietly.

I didn't know if she forgot that the room was full of werewolves, or if she wanted them to hear our conversation. "Probably," I mumbled.

"Why is he here?"

"Because he is helping us. It wasn't his fault, he was forced to become...like us," I mumbled.

She crossed her over her chest. "That doesn't mean we can open our home to him. We should be killing him. If you can't do it, I will."

A protective growl rose from my throat. I stepped forward eyes illuminating. I loomed over Cora. "If you even touch him..." I trailed off, realizing who I was threatening.

She paused. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing," I mumbled and averted my eyes. I took a step back.

"Derek. Why do you care so much about his life?" She growled.

"Because I love him...okay," I snapped and looked at her.

She stopped, surprise lining her face. She glanced at Stiles and at me before settling her eyes on the floor.

I turned away from her slowly and walked towards Stiles. I gripped onto his arm and lead him around the table in the back of the room. I released his arm and leaned on the table.

He looked at me, watching me carefully.

"Alright, I have a plan," I stated and glanced around at the rest of the pack, who were still staring surprisingly at me.

Stiles was still standing close to me, Still not fully comfortable being in the room. His arm brushed against mine lightly, something that strangely brought me comfort.


	15. Chapter 15

(Hello everyone! Happy Holidays! I'm planning on writing two intense chapters as a gift for all of you. =D Anyway here is the next chapter.)

Derek's P.O.V

I stepped further into the woods, sensing danger around me. Stiles was close to me, his hand entwined in mine. We said no words, just glanced at each other for brief moments.

Scott was on the other side of my flank, his eyes focused forward. Isaac was standing beside him.

I glanced back at Cora, who was behind Scott. Her eyes were full of fear. She inhaled a breath and looked at me.

I nodded reassuringly, even though I didn't know myself if everything was going to be okay.

I could feel danger surround me. Pushing down on my chest, almost like I couldn't breathe. I could feel Stiles' grip on my hand get tighter, and I knew he would be listening to my heart.

I knew where our enemies were coming from way before I could see them. Straight ahead Deucalion appeared out of the bushes followed by Kali and the twins. The twins were in their own bodies, for now. Kali's gaze shifted to Stiles and a snarl rose from her throat.

I snarled, my eyes illuminating. I still felt like I needed to protect Stiles, even though at the moment he could probably kick my ass.

He clearly didn't oppose of me standing up for him. He stepped closer to me, his hot breath tingling on my shoulder.

The twins stepped forward, singling out out Isaac and Scott.

I played the plan out in my head as I glanced over at Cora. She stepped towards Kali, with Boyd on her flank. Their claws lengthened as they stepped forward. Just as planned.

My gaze turned to Deucalion. The enemy me and Stiles were supposed to face together.

Deucalion removed the dark glasses he normally wore and threw his walking stick to the side. He stepped forward, his skin darkening to a gray. Hair sprouted from his cheeks as his claws lengthened. His eyes illuminated as a growl erupted from his throat.

Stiles was the first one to attack. He bolted from the spot he was once at, tearing his hand from mine.

I followed behind him, ready to attack.

Stiles reached Deucalion and curved his arm, in an attempt to slash Deucalion.

The alpha dodged his blow and caught Stiles' neck. He smiled before throwing him through the air.

I launched at Deucalion. I was able to lacerate his chest right before he clutched onto my wrists. He lifted his leg and I could feel his foot collide with my chest. I fell backwards, my back slamming against the ground. I honestly was surprised I didn't hit a tree. I sat up and looked over at Stiles.

He was up on his feet, about to charge again.

I stumbled to my feet and looked around.

Scott and Isaac were slowly walking closer to Aiden and Ethan. Their hands were raised and they were speaking softly to them.

Cora was pinned to the ground by Kali. I could see tears running down her face.

"Cora!" I yelled and started after her. Before I could take a step Deucalion had pushed me to the ground. I snarled and struggled to get my footing, but Deucalion pinned me to the ground. His foot pressed deeper into my chest. I started growing, but the growl turned into a raspy whine.

Deucalion turned his attention to something else and removed his foot. He snarled and planted his feet.

I sat up and watched Stiles charge at him. Instead of slowing down and attacking him, he sped up. He jumped and planted his foot on Deucalion's chest. He pushed off and completed a back flip before he landed on the floor in a crouch.

Deucalion stumbled backwards, trying to regain his footing.

Instead of attacking him again. Stiles bolted off in a different direction.

I stood to my feet, still surprised at what just happened. I watched him run over to his destination.


	16. Chapter 16

(Sorry for the terrible cliff hanger last chapter, but here you go.)

Derek's P.O.V

Stiles was running straight at where Cora was being pinned. Despite their feud against each other, Stiles helped Cora by tackling Kali to the ground.

Cora rolled onto her hand and knees and grasped her throat, trying to catch her breath.

Before Kali even knew who had attacked her, Stiles' claws were tearing through her windpipe. He stood up off, what was once a fierce female alpha, and glanced at Cora.

Cora stood to her feet and nodded. I couldn't tell if it was a thankful gesture or an understanding.

Either way they turned and walked side by side as they approached me.

I turned and faced Deucalion. I could feel Stiles' hand enter mine, before he even got close to me.

Cora stepped up on the other side of me and I could see the rest of the pack step into line, including Aiden and Ethan. I smirked and looked at Deucalion, my eyes lighting the darkness.

Deucalion took a step back, weighing his options. "If this is about the deaths...then this would be a waist of your time."

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

"I mean that were not the ones killing everyone," he mumbled.

"Then who is?"

He thought for a moment. "We're not sure, we were looking for it."

"It?" I questioned.

"Yes it. This ins't some mass serial killer or we would be on it's trial by now. This killer ins't human, and it's not werewolf either."

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"Something with a motive. This killer has a reason for all the killings, it's not just random. These attacks are planned and planned well," he stated.

I looked down at Stiles before returning my eyes to Deucalion. "So if we spare your life?"

"Then I will help you find out what is killing all those innocent people and kill it."

I nodded slowly and watched him. We still couldn't trust him, but he was outnumbered by a lot. Even his strength couldn't save him from 4 alphas and 3 betas. 3? That was wrong there should of been four. I glanced around quickly. Behind us was a body on the floor lying, un-moving.

Stiles was to the left of me, then Scott and the two twins. To the right was Cora and then Isaac. No Boyd. I released Stiles' hand and turned away from him. I slowly moved toward the body laying on the ground, listening. I couldn't hear a heartbeat, but I could feel mine rising. I covered my mouth as I approached the body. I knew who was lying in front of me, I just didn't want to believe it. I knelled down beside Boyd's un-moving body and laid my hand on his chest. He had four puncture wounds on his stomach.

I tried breathing slowly, but my breath hitched and I started sobbing.

Someone pulled on my shoulder. facing me towards them.

I shut my eyes and covered my face, much like a child. I hated how vulnerable I was, I hated how weak I was.

The person hugged me and when I inhaled I automatically knew who it was. Stiles was holding me close, his arms wrapping around my shoulders.

I inhaled deeply, trying to pull myself together. There would be time to mourn, but know wasn't a good time. I dropped my hands on my lap and stared at them. Trying my hardest to keep from looking over at Boyd's lifeless face.

Stiles released me slightly and I was able to stand up.

Leaves crackled against my shoes as I stood up.

Stiles stood up and watched me carefully. He slipped his hand into mine and squeezed it tightly.

We walked slowly toward the pack, our pack.

He released my hand and walked over to Cora. He looked back quickly.

I nodded and continued up next to Scott. I stared at the ground and walked slowly, not checking to see if everyone was next to me. All I knew is that the twins and Deucalion were in sight. The rest of the pack followed in different paces. Mine most likely being the slowest.


	17. Chapter 17

you from being strangled to death" I mumbled and started to walk ahead.

She caught my hoodie sleeve and pulled me back.

I looked at her and maintained my pace next to her.

"Don't get me wrong I am grateful. I'm just curious" she said slowly.

I sighed "your Derek's sister. He loves you and I'm not going to stand around and let someone he cares about her hurt. No matter how I feel towards that person. I couldn't let you die because Derek would have been devastated and he's already two of his pack members, I don't want him to loose a sister as well."

She nodded and looked down at the brown boots she was wearing. "Look..." she mumbled and paused for a second "I'm sorry for the way I was acting toward you. I just didn't know you and the last...person Derek was with burned down our house, so I'm not to fond of the idea of him being with someone...I just don't want him hurt again" she mumbled without looking at me.

I nodded "I understand and I don't blame you" I said. I caught her arm and caused her to stop walking. "But trust me, I love him and the last thing I want to do is hurt him. There is no way in hell I would want to leave him. I want the best for him and I never want to see him hurt. And if he is hurt I want to be there to make sure he is going to be okay" I said.

She looked up at me and nodded. "And no offense, but it's also kinda weird because I've never pictured Derek with...a guy" she said.

I nodded and bit my lip "uh...yeah neither did I."

"Anyway, thank you for being there for my brother" she said and smiled.

I smiled back, I couldn't help it. A few days ago, me and Cora were growling and snarling at each other and now we were having a non violent conversation. It was a big improvement and I loved it. Although she brought back memories of mine and Erica's relationship, which made me tear up. I had to swallow hard and breath deeply to keep from crying. I could tell she saw it though, a worried expression spread across her face for slight a second.

She turned and continued walking at a leisurely pace.

I walked beside her with my hands in my pockets.

"Are you okay?" She asked, after a few seconds.

I glanced at her briefly. "Oh uh...yeah I'm fine."

"It looked like you were about to cry. Did I say something?" She asked carefully and watched me.

I shook my head slowly "its just...you bring back memories." I was glad she cared if I was okay, but in the same breath I really didn't want to talk about it.

"Bad ones?"

I shook my head, I could feel the tears leaking from my eyes. "No...not at all. They are good memories, good memories that I wish could still come true. Talking to you reminds me of a friend...her name was Erica. I don't know if Derek told you" I said my voice shaking slightly.

She shook her head slowly, clearly intrigued.

"She was apart of Derek's pace. At first, like you, she hated me" I chuckled lightly. "But when we talked and she said that the reason she didn't like me...was that I was able to make Derek happy and she thought she wasn't worthy because I made it look so easy. After we talked she was always there for me. A friend, a helper, a fighter. Whatever I needed she was there" I mumbled and wiped my eyes.

"What happened?"

I sighed "I didn't know Deucalion had done this. When Derek was looking for you and Boyd, he found her dead body. I was watching them because I wasn't supposed to be seen."

"I'm sorry Stiles. I hate that i bring bad sad memories"

I shook my head and looked up at her. "No...I kinda like it" I said and smiled.

She smiled lightly back at me.

"Now come on, were getting left behind" and said and started jogging.

She easily caught up with me and jogged along side me.

I was officially content. I understood her and she understood me and that made out relationship better. I smiled to myself as we slowly approached the rest of the pack.


	18. Chapter 18

(Hello everyone, I hope you all had wonderful breaks and holidays. I also hope you all are enjoying the fact that Teen Wolf is back once again on Monday. Yay! I'm going to try and post two chaoters today, anyway here you go.)

Stiles' p.o.v

I walked into Derek's room. We had decided to come to his house so we could talk alone. I walked over to his bed and sat down. I watched him slowly come over and sit beside me.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled slowly and looked at the floor.

"For what?"

"For everything. All of this is my fault. All the deaths, Boyd, Erica that's all my fault. I'm so sorry I didn't realise that that would happen or that any of this would happen."

He shook his head and grabbed my hand "Erica and Boyd...that wasn't your fault."

I sighed slowly and looked up at him. "So what happens next?"

"Deucalion knows more than we do, assuming that he is cooperative then we will find and kill whatever is doing all of this" he explained.

I nodded.

"And...there are a few deals we have to make" he said and smirked.

I rose my eyebrow at him "deals?"

"Yes, deals" he said. "First you have to tell your dad that your one of us now, he deserves to know."

I nodded and listened intently.

"And you have to go back to school...and get good grades."

"Ugh" I groaned and threw my head back. I knew there was a catch.

"Or I can kick you out of my house and you won't help us with any of this, meaning you will barely see me."

My mouth fell open. Was he completely seriously right now? He knew I couldnt last without him. So I had to go back to school which involved studying and balancing not being killed by the psyco murderer set on killing everyone in the town.

"Even though your an alpha you still have to go to school like the rest of the pack" he stated with a smirk.

"Wait so if I'm in your pack, then why am I still an alpha?" I asked slowly.

"Because you are my mate...its not my pack anymore its ours" he said with a sweet smile.

I smiled and hugged him tightly. I squeezed his mid section tightly.

He traced my jawline with his finger, bringing my face up to his. "I love you" he said and closed the distance with a light peck on my lips.

I smiled and looked at him "love you too."

"Now we need to get you home so you can talk to your dad, because you have school tomorrow" he said sweetly and released me.

I sighed and stood to my feet. "You will pick me up though, right?"

He smiled and nodded "and I'll drive you if you want...and pick you up."

I smiled and nodded "alright see you tomorrow morning" I beamed and ran out of the room. Even though I it was a bummer to go back to school, I at least still had Derek. Which immediately madet me happy on the inside.


	19. Chapter 19

(Here's the next one. Thank you for all of the reads and reviews!)

Stiles' p.o.v

Despite my reluctance, I had made a deal with Derek and I was intended to keep it. I was now forcing myself to tell my father. Which most likely won't go well. I stalled slightly before walking all the way into my kitchen. I knew he was there, I had heard his heartbeat. I stared at the floor as I walked up to the table.

He stood up and hugged me tightly.

I hugged him back, slightly surprised. I stepped back and looked at the floor.

"Stiles? What's happened to you?" He asked slowly and watched me.

I hesitated slightly. "Um...I got bit" I mumbled and looked down.

He paused and looked me up and down. "Did Derek do this to you?" He accused in a harsh tone.

"No" I growled. I sucked in a harsh breath and suppressed my growl. I looked up at him "it wasn't him, it was a pack of alphas that bit me."

He paused "what happened?" He asked in a stern way.

I sighed "Deucalion, the alpha of the alphas found me and made me a deal. He said that if I didn't go with him that he would kill Derek and if I did then they would spare his life. I couldn't let Derek get harmed so I went with them."

My dad rose an eyebrow before sitting back down at the table.

I stayed standing, obviously he wanted to know more. "But he didn't keep the deal and eventually I was watching Derek's head getting pounded into the ground. I couldn't take seeing his limp body there and not knowing if his heart was still beating. That's when I ran up to him, Scott and the rest of the pack saw me. They then knew I was one of them, one of the alphas. I didn't get my rank from just getting the bite, that's not how it works. If you get bit by an alpha you then become a beta."

"And your an alpha now?" He asked slowly.

I nodded and turned away from him "but it didn't come without a price. A part of me will always be gone for I have killed an innocent. Despite how angry I had become, despite how much he deserved it for downgrading Erica, it still turned something inside of me. It darkened the color of my eyes, turning them to a blue. A constant reminder to what I had done, but I'm an alpha so instead I bare the blood red color of a hunter, a killer."

He remained silent, which ment that he was thinking. "What happened to Erica?"

I sucked in a breath before looking down. "Erica and Boyd were murdered because of the alphas" I mumbled and I could feel tears swelling up in ny eyes.

"I'm so sorry Stiles."

"So I went to find Derek, I knew what Deucalion wanted. He wanted Derek and Scott in his pack. So I went trying to convince him to join us, it was a stupid, selfish idea that I should be ashamed for even thinkig of" I explained.

"And what is that?"

"You can't just choose to be in the alpha pack, you have to give up something. You have to do something of the most cruel nature. Derek would have to kill his whole pack to join us. Erica, BoydIsaac would all by killed by his own will, not by force. He refused to do it and said I was being selfish. I knew I was, but I didn't want him hurt. So I found Derek once more and offered to help him. To my surprise he accepted. I helped them fight against the alphas. Scott and Isaac was able to convince the two alpha twins to come onto our side. I killed Kali so she wouldn't kill Cora."

"Cora?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, Cora Hale. Derek's little sister" I mumbled, totally forgetting that I hadn't told him about Cora.

"I thought Derek only had his uncle alive" my father stated.

"So did he. That when Boyd was killed...but we were able to make a deal with Deucalion. Apparently they were not the ones killing everyone, there is something else out there. He said that if we spared his life, then he would help find the actually killer. So we agreed, but of corse were keeping an eye on him.

He nodded and looked at the ground, thinking. He looked up at me slowly "so does this mean you back...for good?"

I nodded slowly "yeah" I said and smiled lightly at him.

"Thank you, Stiles. I was really worried about you" he mumbled and stood to his feet. "Are you going to...school?"

I looked down and nodded "yeah, but after school I have to help Derek and our pack."

"Your pack?" He asked.

I nodded "mine and Derek's, he says its because were mates" I said and picked at a flower that was in the centerpiece to the table. "That's why I'm still an alpha...because its our pack."

He watched me pick at the flower and he smiled. "Alright, well get some sleep. You've got school tomorrow" he stated.

I nodded. I ran forward and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry. I missed you so much. I love you dad."

He hugged me back "I love you too Stiles" he said, his voice shaking slightly. I could here him suck in a breath before regaining his voice. "Goodnight son" he said and backed up. I could see streaks of liquid on his cheeks.

I smiled and nodded "you to dad" I said and walked up the stairs to my room. I had to prepare for tomorrow


	20. Chapter 20

(Sorry this chapter is extremely short, but I'm going to try and focus to post three chapters today. Anyway here you go.)

Stiles' p.o.v

So far the day was pretty much normal, going on just like it left off. My enhanced sender made it a little weird, because I hadn't been to school since I was turned. Which also meant that Scott was on my tail the whole day, making sure I wasn't angered. I was now walking to my next and last class, English. I slung my book bag further up onto my shoulder and walked through the open door. I looked around.

The class room was the same and from what I saw the seats were too. I saw Ethan and Aiden sitting next to each other. Lydia was sitting in front of Aiden and she flashed me a quick smile before turning to the left to say something to Allison. Despite their lost relationship, Scott sat on the other side of Allison.

I walked across the front of the classroom, getting many stares in the process. I ignored them and and sat down in the seat behind Scott. I sat my book bag down on the floor after I pulled out a pencil. I leaned forward closer to Scott. "So any luck?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked, ignoring the bell that rang.

He glances back at me over his shoulder. "Honestly I have no idea."

I peaked over at Ethan. He was listening to our conversation, and it looked like he was thinking.

"It has to be someone close to us. Someone in the loop because it knows what we are" I said and looked back at Scott.

"Stiles, stop talking. You've been gone for the last four weeks and you severely behind. So pay attention or your going to fail."

I cut my eyes at the teacher. Her brown hair was curled around her face and her brown eyes were staring at me. She had a pink blouse that was tucked into her pencil shirt.

I leaned back in my chair and grinned at her. Sarcastically of course, and I think she noticed that. "Sorry Miss. Blake. Won't happen again" I said and tapped my pencil against the desk.

She turned her back toward me and started writing something on the board.

I could see Scott glance back at me for a brief second, most likely checking my pulse. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I glanced out of the window to my right. I couldn't wait to get out of here. I spotted a familiar black car at the edge of the parking lot. Derek was leaning against the side of the Camero, hands in his pockets. He was staring directly at me with a smirk spread across his lips.

I couldn't help, but smile to myself. I looked down at the pencil I was holding and twirled it lightly. I looked up at the board. Miss. Blake was still writing, but the first part of it was legible. 'STORIES OF SACRIFICE' was wrote on the top of the board.

She turned and looked at the class "now what exactly is sacrifice?" She paused. "A surrender of something of value to gain something of more value. Basically to give up or give away for something better" she smiled lightly.

I starred down at the pencil that was in my head, and tuned the lesson out. I tried to piece things together in my head. We had no idea who the Darach was, and why it was killing so many people. There was a pattern, I knew that. Exactly three people dying each time, the same way and the same type of people. First, 3 virgins, and then 2 other people had been killed.

I sighed slowly and waited for the last bell to finally ring.


	21. Chapter 21

(Alright here is the next one. Sorry this ones kinda boring, I'm giving you guys a little sterek fluff before the action =). Anyway enjoy.)

Derek's p.o.v

I shut my eyes against the sun. It was behind of cloud, but now I was getting full blast of sunlight. I pulled my sunglasses out if my pocket and slid them on quickly. I looked back up at the school that was before me just before the bell rang. I looked over at the doors to the front of the school. Immediately, a few groups of teenagers ran out chatting about stupid things.

After them Stiles walked out casually. Wearing his usual red hoodie which looked exceptionally good on him. He has his hood up over his head as he strolled closer to me. He looked up and smiled. His pace picked up slightly and he stopped when he was right in front of me. "Hey sourwolf" he teased and grabbed my hand.

"Hey Stiles, how was school?" I said with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes "I'll get you later" he said and poked me in the chest. His strength caught me off guard.

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically.

He bit his lip and nodded. "I just have to figure out what that is going to be."

"Hmm..." I said and paused. "I guess I'll have to eat your gift myself then" I stated with a sly smirk on my face.

"Now let's not go making conclusions" he said quickly and squeezed my hand tightly.

I rolled my eyes and reached in my pocket. I slowly pulled out something that was covered in red paper. I held it between my fingers and handed it toward him.

He grinned and grabbed it. "A Reeses! Thank you so much" he yelled and twisted it in between his hands.

I smiled "but I get half" I pointed out. I opened the passenger door for him. I kissed him lightly on the lips before he got in. I shut the door and walked around the the hood of the Camaro. I glanced up and noticed someone starring at me. I looked over at her. She looked like a teacher. Her hair was curled and she was wearing a pink blouse. She was eyeing me, clearly skeptical.

I had been so careless. We were in the middle of a school parking lot kissing each other. I would get arrested if the police found out I was dating Stiles, even though clearly I was better then any of these other scumbags. It was still illegal and apparently we didn't care about that.

I popped open my door and cut my eyes at the teacher and got in the car. I shut my door and quickly started the ignition. I could feel her gaze still on the car as we pealed out of the parking lot.

Stiles looked over at me "what was that about?"

I glanced in the rear view mirror "I don't know." I looked over at stiles briefly. "So how was your day?"

He shrugged "it was alright, how about you?"

"Okay...I guess" I mumbled and sped up slightly as we rounded a corner.

"I don't like the sound of that" he said and looked over at me.

"We haven't found any clues that could indicate who the darach is" I mumbled.

He nodded slowly and looked down at the Reeses he held in his hand. He began opening the paper that was around it. He pulled out one of the peanut butter cups and ripped the brown paper off. He then held the cup with his four fingers and ripped it in half. One of which he threw into his mouth.

I smiled lightly to myself as I pulled up to the warehouse. I had to hid my car in a parking garage. Normally I would be worried about break in's and robbing, but people knew who the car belonged to. They didn't dare lay a finger on it. I parked the car in a spot and put it in park. I looked over at Stiles' and watched him.

He held the other half toward me.

Instead of grabbing it with my hand I leaned forward and clenched it between my lips. I bit it and pulled the remains from my lips.

Stiles chuckled lightly.

I smiled and shoved the rest of it into my mouth. I popped my door open and got out. I shut the door quickly and walked around the car to the passengers side.

Stiles was already out of the car and looking at me. He smiled lightly before reaching for my hand.

I moved quickly and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Got ya" I teased and kissed him on the cheek.

He chuckled and sighed showing contentment. He laid his head back on my chest "I missed this" he mumbled and shut his eyes.

"What?" I asked and looked down at him.

He turned to face me. He traced circles on my chest and followed it with his eyes. "Being here with you. Being next to you, being in your arms."

I smiled "Stiles..."

He looked up at me, slowly. "Hmm?"

I leaned in and pecked him lightly on the lips. I pulled back and looked into his eyes "I love you."

He grinned "I love you too Derek" he said. He easily wiggled out of my grasp, which normal Stiles wouldn't of been able to do. He grabbed my hand and started leading me toward the warehouse.


	22. Chapter 22

(Well like I promised here is yet another one. Be prepared for the next chapter. Enough of the fluff and time for the action. I'm excited, but terrified at the same time. Haha. Anyway here is the next chapter.)

Derek's p.o.v

I halfway wanted no one to be at the warehouse, but I knew that was a shot in the dark. I confirmed my thought when me and Stiles walked into the bustling warehouse. At least three people were pacing and the rest were leaning against the wall or crouching, I guess thinking.

Scott looked up and stopped pacing. "Found anything?"

I sighed and shook my head slowly. "What about you?"

Peter stood up from where he was sitting on the steel stairs. "Obviously no, all we've accomplished is a bunch of pacing and thinking" Peter interrupted.

I sighed and lead Stiles into the room and around the desk. I leaned against it and gazed out the large window. It was starting to rain slightly.

Stiles leaned next to me and watched me carefully. "Do we have a plan yet?"

"We need to figure out the darachs next sacrifices, if we can find that out maybe we can find it and kill it before it kills someone else" he mumbled.

Stiles nodded and turned to face everyone. "It's basically sneaking right under our noses" he mumbled and placed his hand on the table.

I turned and looked at him. He was thinking intently.

"Whoever it was had to know about the virgins, they had to now every warrior..."

"So your saying it was a student?" Cora asked while pushing herself off the wall. She had a look of disbelief on her face.

Stiles looked at her "the kanima was a student and, before Gerard took control of it, Matt was a student" he mumbled.

I nodded, what he was saying did make sense, but at the same time I wouldn't believe that a student was smart enough to plan this out. It was to elaborate and everytime the darach seemed to slip out of our hands.

I looked around at my pack. They were all tired and to add to that they were worried. Either they were in school or searching for some kind of clue. We had no idea what force we were up against or how strong it was. That was the exact reason why most of the time I had Stiles by my side. I didn't want him in that position. I reached over and grabbed his hand.

He looked over at me and smiled reassuringly.

It was my goal to keep him safe. Even with his new powers I would still risk my life to save his. "Forever and always" I breathed under my breath. There was no dought that the rest of the werewolves in the room hears me.


	23. Chapter 23

(Hello everyone, I'm going to try and post two chapters today. Also, sorry for the terrible cliff hanger. Well here is the next one.)

Stiles' p.o.v

As soon as the bell rang I basically jumped out of my seat. I had to grab a textbook out of my locker before I went home and Derek was picking me up. I had just remembered I had to grab it so I thought if I hurried he wouldn't worry. I was out the classroom first and I made my way toward my locker. It actually wasn't that far from the classroom. I stopped when I reached the steel locker and I started turning the knob to my numbers. It clicked and I opened the door. Before I grabbed my textbook the lights above my head cut off. I stopped and looked around, the hallway was completely empty, not a person in sight. I hallway was dark, other than the sunlight that flowed through a few windows. My brow curled as I pulled off my bookbag and sat it in my locker. I turned and gasped.

I front of me stood a creature, that I could barely explain. Dressed in what looked like a black robe, the creature stood slightly taller than me. It's face was contorted, like four claw marks had slashed through its face. It's eyes were narrowed at me. It's blue gaze baring death. The blue in its eyes wasn't blue at all, it was an icy blue stare that brought a shiver down my spine. Despite my growing fear, I stood before the Darach, my stance defensive. I flicked my wrists, willing my claws out. My focus shifted and I was now seeing red, my werewolf vision kicking in. A growl emitted from my throat. I planted my feet ready to attack.

The Darach didn't make a move, just gazed at me.

I could feel my pulse rise when I bolted from the place I was standing. I ran straight at the creature swinging my fist in an attempt to hit it.

The creature blocked my hand in one swift moment.

I threw another punch in the other direction. It moved its body quickly, dodging my fist. Instead my fist collided with the concrete wall. My fist indented it like it was made of clay. I pulled back and forced my arm forward again. Instead if punching it I flexed my hand and aimed for its stomach. My claws slashed across its skin leaving four claw marks in its wake.

The creature stumbled backwards and looked down at its wound.

I smirked, feeling successful. I looked back down at its wound and my smile disappeared. The wound disappeared just as fast as it had appeared. It's skin becoming normal again.

I gasped and looked up at it.

It smiled quickly before it threw its hand out at me. Instead of punching me, the creatures hand slammed against my chest.

I expected to stumble backwards, but I ended up flying through the air. Before my back slammed against the lockers, I could feel something scrape against my arm. I hit the lockers and collapsed onto the ground. I got on my hands and knees. I held my chest, wheezing every time I inhaled. I coughed and spit blood out of my mouth. I stared at the ground and tried to catch my breath. I couldn't breathe. It reminded me of the panic attacks that I always had, it certainly felt like one. My chest heaving and aching, head pounding, and throat burning.

I looked up at the creature. It was walking toward me. I tried crawling away from it, but I was already up against the lockers. I hadn't expected it to be so strong. I tried stumbling to my feet, but I couldn't. I could still barely breathe right. I prepared myself for some serious pain. I couldn't help thinking about Derek, who was outside expecting me to bound out to him. Would he come inside to find my body sprawled across the ground? Or would the Darach just take kidnap me and no one would find my body till its to late. Just like Erica. I tried growling, but my throat was on fire.


	24. Chapter 24

(As promised, here is the next chapter. Thank you for all your reads.)

Stiles' p.o.v

I turned when a growl pierced my ears.

Derek was standing, his claws out and his face totally wolfed out. A growl rumbled out through his fangs. "Touch him, and you'll be sorry" he snarled.

The Darach turned to face him. It's eyes glaring at Derek. He had interrupted its kill.

Derek ran at it. He slammed against it forcing it to the ground with his sheer strength.

The Darach pulled its legs up and kicked Derek in the stomach, sending him flying.

He hit the ground and slid on the tile. He jumped to his feet quickly. He took a step toward the Darach.

I heard more growling, but this time not from Derek. I looked up. Around us stood a circle of werewolves. Scott, Isaac, Aiden and Ethan. Claws out and fangs barred. I went to look back at the Darach, but it was gone. No longer standing where it was. I looked around, expecting it to ambush us, but it didn't.

I looked over at Derek who was walking toward me. When he neared me he grabbed hold of my arm and carefully lifted me to my feet. "Are you alright?" He asked while putting my arm around his waist.

I put my over hand over my head. I felt dizzy and my head was pounding, but I didn't want him to worry. I coughed, trying to clear my throat.

"Stiles!" Derek yelled, alarmingly. His grip on my tightened.

"I'm fine" I mumbled while leaning against him.

"No your not! You just coughed up blood...we need to get you home" he said, urgently. He laced his fingers into my hand, the one over his shoulder.

I looked down and sure enough there was a puddle of blood that was splattered onto the tile. I leaned my head against his shoulder. My breathing was becoming easier and I could tell that I was healing. I was still extremely weak.

He bent down and scooped my legs into his arms. He held me tight to his chest.

"Derek, I can walk perfectly fine" I moaned and pushed on his chest.

He didn't even release his grip. He continued out the doors. His Camero was parked right at the end of the steps and Isaac was sitting in the front seat. I didn't even notice that he left.

Derek hurried down the steps and toward the Camaro. He sat me down on my feet, but kept his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. He popped open the rear door and lead me in. He then got in as well and shut the door behind him. His arm circled around my waist again and he pulled me close.

I winced as a sharp pain tingled up my arm.

He looked down, alarmed. "Stiles I'm so sorry."

I looked down and noticed that I had a large cut across my bicep. I must've cut myself when I hit that locker, maybe by the locker that I had left open.

He lowered his arm and pulled ne close again, this time by my waist.

I didn't oppose, I leaned into his shoulder and looked up at him.

Ha had a worried expression on his face as he looked at me. He leaned in and pressed his lips against my forehead. He pulled back and laid his forehead against mine. I could feel his hot breath on my skin. He shut his eyes and inhaled deeply.

I hadn't even noticed that the car had started moving and honestly I didn't care. We sat in comfortable silence, just starring in each others eyes and before I knew it we were pulling into the familiar garage that I had gotten used to.

Derek was the first to get out when we stopped and he automatically scooped me into his arms.

I sighed, but leaned against his chest anyway. I could hear his heartbeat and it calmed me.

He carried me up the stairs and I could hear the large metal door open, but I didn't feel movement. I guessed that Isaac had opened it, or the rest of the pack had made it back before us.

I could feel Derek start walking again.

"Oh my god, what the hell happened to him?" I could hear Cora gasp and before I could react, she was next to me squeezing my shoulder. If I wasn't werewolf I knew it would of hurt...badly. "I'm fine" I grumbled.

"The Darach..." Derek trailed off.

I looked up at him, studying his facial features. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were narrowed. He looked like he was going to lose it. I couldn't tell if it was because of the Darach or because Cora had asked. He pushed passed Cora and quickly walked over to the bed. He sat me down in the middle and turned away from me. I could see him walk up the spiral staircase before my eyes shut against my will. I didn't know if I fell asleep or passed out.


End file.
